


Nowhere to Hide

by LJ_Pynn



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Pynn/pseuds/LJ_Pynn
Summary: You've run, but not far enough. Of course, you always want him to catch you.





	Nowhere to Hide

You're there, hiding behind the wall. You're panting. You've been running for blocks. Maybe you've lost him. No. You hear him land. The ground shakes beneath you.

Then it happens. You feel his big, alien metal hand wrap around you. You chuckle in defeat as he plucks you from the ground. Blitzwing is on one knee and he turns you over to lay in his open palm. Only his thumb holds you from trying to jump and run.

He raises you to his face. Your eyes meet. He gazes on you so tenderly, the way you love. Then his expression changes to one of deviance. His grip tightens just a little more. He quietly and intimately utters those words that make you melt every time Daddy catches you.

"Did you think you could _hide_?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so maybe I wrote this as a copypasta shitpost in 'Transformers Botposting' on Facebook, but someone here may find some fun in it.


End file.
